


The Stars Upon Us

by Milkbread_Ally



Series: The Light We Live Beneath [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Broken Oikawa, M/M, Oikawa doesn't feel anything anymore, Short One Shot, mentally broken, sorta an epilogue of Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkbread_Ally/pseuds/Milkbread_Ally
Summary: Iwaizumi could no longer see the light that was once in those brown eyes. It was instead replaced by- No. There was nothing there, not anymore. No anguish. No pain. Not even sadness. Only plain, quiet emptiness that lied within.And his voice- it screamed of weariness. His tone was flat, and carried no emotions. He sounded tired- exhausted and drained- and hollow.It was as if he didn't even have the energy to feel sad anymore.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Light We Live Beneath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Stars Upon Us

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi whispered, lips trembling, as the realization hit him.

The taller guy turned. His hair was the same brown silk, looking almost transparent illuminated by the street lamps and brushed to the side flawlessly, though a few strands straggled out of the middle. Those chocolate eyes, almost the same color as his hair, fluttered a few times. The black hoodie suited him, as well as those dark jeans. His hands were shoved in the pockets.

It was him. It was Oikawa. And he looked exactly the same.

But why did everything _feel different?_

__

Somehow, Oikawa did not seem to be surprised at Iwaizumi's appearance. "Hey, Iwa-chan," he said, lips turning upwards into a soft smile, and Iwaizumi felt tears burning his eyes as the familiar nickname was called. "How's everything going?"

__

_How's everything going?_

____

"How's everything going? How can you be so casual, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi almost found himself getting angry, and bit back his angered tone. "I'm here. I'm finally here. I've come to get you, to save you! And all you could make out is 'How's everything going'?"

____

His eyes widened as the weight of his own words sank in. No, he had no right to be angry. It was his fault that Oikawa was in this state right now; his fault that he had to suffer. It was Iwaizumi's fault that he wasn't able to save him at that time. 

____

Oikawa just smiled at his sudden outburst, and Iwaizumi realized that the smile had become a way for him to mask himself from others. He wasn't smiling because he was happy; he was smiling because he didn't want others to know that he's not. 

____

"Well, you see, Iwa-chan…" Oikawa was still smiling as he looked down, and for a split second, something flashed in those chocolate eyes. "I don't need to be saved… not anymore."

____

The hollowness in those spoken words broke Iwaizumi's heart.

____

He lifted his head and looked at the man in front of him. He wasn't wrong when he thought that Oikawa felt different. Iwaizumi could no longer see the light that was once in those brown eyes. It was instead replaced by- No. There was nothing there, not anymore. No anguish. No pain. Not even sadness. Only plain, quiet emptiness that lied within. And his voice- it screamed of weariness. His tone was flat, and carried no emotions. He sounded tired- exhausted and drained- and hollow. It was as if he didn't even have the energy to feel sad anymore. 

____

The man standing in front of him was not the boy he had known a dozen years ago. This Oikawa… was broken. Reduced to this tired, empty shell that had the looks of the boy it once was. 

____

And then he remembered those words. 

____

_"I wonder, how much can a person take, before they finally break?"_

_____ _

Iwaizumi couldn't imagine what Oikawa had gone through.

_____ _

So he decided not to. He simply walked up to him and held him in his arms. "I'm sorry, Oikawa," he whispered, burying his head into the taller male's shoulders, sinking himself into the embrace, silently hoping that his best friend might- just might- come back. "It's alright now. It… must've been hard."

_____ _

Oikawa shook his head. "Not at all, Iwa-chan. It used to be painful, but you told me to endure it. Remember?" He took a step back from Iwaizumi and looked into the sky. "You said, 'Just a bit longer. Bear it a bit more longer, and I'll come back for you.' You didn't come in the end. But I endured…… and past a certain time, I don't feel anything anymore."

_____ _

He turned to face Iwaizumi, smiling again, and didn't seem to notice Iwaizumi's trembling legs at all. "Isn't this great, Iwa-chan?" he tilted his head and asked, brown hair falling to one side. "I don't feel pain. I feel nothing. And so I never have to worry about it again. I don't feel happy; therefore, there's no sadness to contrast!"

_____ _

When Iwaizumi broke down crying, collapsing onto the floor, Oikawa pointed at the stars, his eyes a childish glimmer. "And look at the stars, Iwa-chan. The ones upon us, above the trees. They're so beautiful and bright. I look at them every night." 

_____ _

He turned to him. "You were looking at the same sky this whole time, too, right? Don't you think? Don't you think they're beautiful?"

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :)  
> This is a one-shot that I churned out on a free afternoon. There is no backstory for this (well, there is one floating around in my brain lol) so feel free to make it up yourselves! If you are interested in the backstory however then please send a message, and I'll be sure to write down what I have in my head!
> 
> edit: The backstory was requested and has started! It's "Break" and you can find it on my dashboard :)
> 
> If you've read my previous work you would notice that it also has something to do with stars. I admit that I have an unhealthy obsession of the little lights twinkling in the sky haha ;) I just find them so beautiful!!
> 
> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> P.S. this is sorta like an epliogue of Break, tho it's kinda the other way around since this was created first lol


End file.
